soda_stars_extended_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Soda Stars: Extra Large!
Soda Stars: Extra Large! ''is a fighting game featuring the [[Soda Stars|''Soda Stars]] and several other well known friends, foes, and acquaintances. The main playable cast starts off with Nick Calhoun, Connor, Ethan, Jay, and Mr. Mayor's Son. While the multiplayer aspect is a major focus, the story mode is the real meat of the game and can be played single-player or couch co-op. The story mode will have several expansions throughout the release of the game. Paid DLC is unannounced considering the actual game is delayed for a good chunk of years as is. The game has been going through a "Development Hell" as the Soda Stars head council and honorary senators have yet to determine what kind of fighting game it will rip-off. Gameplay Due to a severe lack of uncertainty from the lead developers, the gameplay in currently non existent. It is advised players use their imagination until the game fully releases around its launch window as we are too cheap to produce any beta trailers and whatnot. Controls If the first two blocks of text didn't specify enough, there aren't any controls in the game. The only confirmed functions will be that the home button for each console's controller will lead the player back to their console's respective home screen and the left trigger button for each controller will emanate T. Sutton's (in)famous "Buhhh" ''sound, a nostalgic reference to die hard Soda Stars fans. Similarities to Other Fighting Games The original development plan of the gameplay was initially based on the popular crossover Nintendo fighting game ''Super Smash Bros. ''where players endure a match by slamming each other until one flies off screen. While this plan was favored among most Soda Stars and Honoraries, there have been talks that the game should adopt a more simple gameplay style or its very own. Another gameplay style discussed mostly revolved around the popular Capcom fighting franchise, ''Street Fighter ''. Of course, neither of these plans have officially gone to fruition and development has since been stagnant except for nearly every concept of the game's content. Plot To be Continued... (Lengthy consort of events to be consorted for later) Cast of Characters Playable Cast The starting characters begin as the first 5 main Soda Stars (Jay, Nick, Ethan, Connor, Mike). The rest of the cast include ''Honorary Soda Stars, Acquaintances, Teachers, Villains, and several other cameos. Assist Characters The Soda Stars have several unique allies both in the real world and in the game world. Most assist characters will be comprised of Acquaintances, Teachers, Villains, and other important figures of the Soda Stars. Bosses The biggest, baddest, and, most prominently, least hygienic characters of the Soda Stars universe have come together to make an excellent rogue's gallery for the game. These bosses are comprised of mostly villains and occasionally misunderstood protagonists. Stages There are planned to be several familiar locations from around town of the Soda Stars universe. Most of these locals are major references to the Soda Stars lore and cannon. These stages are used throughout the story mode to convey plot as expected. * Walmart * Walmart (Bad Future) * Walmart (Good Future) * KFC * Taco Bell * Burger King * Wendys * Gamestop * Abandoned Mall * Shoprite * Nick's Pool * Nick's Room * Nick's Roof * Ethan's Basement * Ethan's Trampoline * Jay's Family Room * Connor's Basement * Connor's House Club * Mike's Dining Room * The Lake * Circle Pizza * Pizza Express * Outback * Parkway (Eaten by Hoagie as stage moves) * Merring Household * Diet Mountain Dew Mines * College Parking Lot * Quick Check * Sky Zone * Cement Factory * High School Parking Lot * Six Flags Category:Games Category:External Media